


roblox joyfriends

by lizard_brains



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ducks, Fluff, Holding Hands, Other, and now they're meeting irl, anpac uses they/them, it's like a cute kid crush thing, one (1) kiss on the cheek, they met on roblox, they're adorable and innocent, they're both like 14, they're just really soft and cute kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_brains/pseuds/lizard_brains
Summary: Anfash and Anpac meet up after some time being online joyfriends! It's cute and fluffy.akaThe much needed fandom cleansing fluff
Relationships: Anfash/Anpac
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	roblox joyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> i began writing this before the anarchist centricide episode so they're both 14 year old children 
> 
> i finished this now bc the fandom needs cleansing again
> 
> enjoy uwu

Anpac bounced their leg, sitting in the corner of a crowded coffee shop. They were wearing a big white wooly sweater which their friend was supposed to identify them by. They stared blankly at their phone, sipping on their vanilla milkshake (it was supposed to be a frappuccino but they didn’t like the bitterness of coffee).

They were waiting for their internet friend. They understood, of course, the possible dangers of meeting up with someone they met on the internet. But, after all, they were in a public space, and well, would people really do that, go on the internet and tell lies about their intentions? Yeah, Anpac didn’t think so either!

The sound of the door opening and closing attracted Anpac’s attention once again, and this time instead of a typical middle class white girl or some overworked, underslept student there stood a boy, maybe 14 years old, with a skull mask pulled over his face. He scanned the surroundings, quickly noticing Anpac. They made eye contact, and Anpac understood that he was, in fact, who they were waiting for, and they smiled at him, waving shyly.

The boy made his way to the table in the corner, stopping dead in his tracks and staring at Anpac almost intimidatingly. The intimidation was undermined by his eyes displaying clear uncertainty, and the fact that it was visible that he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times under his mask.

“Hello,” he finally said, clearly trying to add more rasp to his voice than he naturally had.

“Uh, hi,” Anpac said, smiling to try and negate the awkward atmosphere, only making it worse. “Nice to meet you, um, roblox user joker2006—”

“Anfash,” they were quickly cut off, with the boy’s cheeks visibly flushing under the black fabric. “It’s Anfash.”

“Nice to meet you, Anfash, I’m Anpac,” they beamed, trying to give off a more friendly aura, which, for some reason, only made Anfash more embarrassed, evident by his blush intensifying. “Um, are you going to sit down?”

“Uh, yeah,” he muttered, hurriedly sitting down on the sofa next to Anpac. “Good to see you in person,” he added, forcing his stare onto the table in front of him, avoiding eye contact.

“You too! You know, you’re way less intimidating than I expected.”

“WHAT?” his eyes widened as he immediately jumped into a straightened, shocked position. His cheeks were now redder than cherries.

“Yeah, you’re actually kind of cute,” Anpac laughed, their words only further aggravating the other.

“I’m not cute!” Anfash’s embarrassed red turned into an angrier tint. “I’m like, a super cool and misunderstood antihero! I’m crazy, I’m insane, nobody gets me, and I’ll probably become a domestic terrorist by the time I graduate. You should be afraid of me.”

Anpac just smiled back, letting their friend to just have his moment. He seemed to appreciate that, flashing an anime villain expression, or, well, an attempt at one. He still was extremely incapable of looking like he posed an actual threat. He could do his skull mask and widened, “crazy” eyes all he wanted, but in reality Anpac saw right through that, instead seeing the lonely kid who at most would attempt to raid a Minecraft server (usually unsuccessfully).

“Are you going to order anything?” they asked, taking a sip of their drink.

“I would,” he started, doing his overdramatic voice again. “But I’m not going to indulge in the normalized _drugs,_ such as caffeine or sugar, for that matter, that are only used by the elites in order to distract the foolish sheep from the clear and obvious problems with today’s society.”

“Don’t worry, I think coffee is disgusting too.”

Instead of getting angry at the remark like they expected, Anfash’s eyes softened a bit as he looked at them, almost with a sincere tenderness. He didn’t need to respond, there was an unspoken line of trust between them. They were both, after all, teenagers sitting in a coffeeshop surrounded by adults who would mock their ideas for being childish and stupid if they ever left their lips anywhere outside their small internet communes. They understood.

“Do you want to go out for a walk?” Anpac stood up, taking their plastic cup. Anfash nodded and followed them outside, where they started taking a slow stroll along the sidewalk, approximating the direction towards a small park they visited a couple times before.

They walked in silence for a bit, Anpac finishing their drink. They took the empty cup into their one hand, letting the other dangle at their side. Their fingers were cold from holding the icy beverage, and they considered contracting their hand into the comfort of their wooly sleeve, when suddenly something warm carefully touched them. Anfash’s fingers slowly intertwined with theirs, and from the corner of their eye they could see the pink tint of his cheeks. Aw.

They squeezed his hand slightly to let him know it was okay, and they felt him relax into their touch. They walked like that for a bit, still silent, but comfortably so, the experience being indescribable as anything other than ‘nice’. After a while, though, Anfash felt the other’s hand leave his and he silently whined at that progression.

“Oh!” Anpac said, stopping in their tracks. “One sec.”

They ran into what looked like a bakery, and Anfash was left to wait for them, alone with the butterflies now making a home in his intestines. It was disgusting, really, the way they flattered around inside of him. Who did they think they were? Anfash preferred them when they were caterpillars. He should really call an exterminator.

“Sorry for the wait!” they returned, with a loaf of freshly baked bread clutched in their hands. “It’s for the ducks,” they explained. “I feed them every once in a while, there are a lot of them at the park.”

He nodded, and they continued on their journey. Both of Anpac’s hands were full this time, neither with Anfash’s fingers, which made him kind of hate the ducks for ruining his chances. Fucking ducks.

There weren’t many people at the park, which Anfash was thankful for. The kids stopped at the pond, which was, as promised, filled with ducks, peacefully swimming between the lily pads. Anpac dug their fingers into the soft bread, breaking away a piece. They began crumbling away at it in their hand, presumably to make it easier for the ducks to eat. Anfash, already bored, squatted down to look more closely at the assortment of rocks of various sizes on the ground. He picked one up and sized it up in his hand, concluding it’s a bit larger than average, fitting nicely into his palm, its smooth and round shape being pleasant to the touch.

He stood up, looking back at the pond. An idea struck his skull and he slowly raised his arm up behind his hand, squinting to take better aim. Right at that time, Anpac was done with their bread, and also raised their arm in preparation to throw a feast. One of them was faster.

The rock hit the water with a loud splash, causing the startled birds to scream in panic and chaotically spring up from the water, flapping their wings around helplessly. Anfash erupted in laughter, kicking another rock into the waves to hammer the point home. Take that, ducks!

Anpac’s face dropped, their lip wobbling as they looked at the poor ducks, probably scared out of their minds, race to the other side of the lake in search of safety. They lowered their hand with the bread in it, looking down at their feet.

Anfash’s laughter quietened as he noticed them sulk. Wait, no, he didn’t mean it like that.

“Hey, don’t be sad,” he tried to put on his most compassionate and comforting voice imaginable (which was still probably way off the mark), but as they looked up and their glassy eyes met his, he froze, unsure of how to salvage this.

“B-bread is bad for ducks anyway!” he finally pushed out, but instead of brightening the situation that made their face shift into even more distress.

“Oh no! The poor ducks, you’re right,” they looked back at their loaf of bread, squeezing it a bit and lowering their head to conceal their eyes behind the brown curls. He wasn’t good at reading other people, but he could swear they were about to cry.

“Hey, it’s okay, you meant well and, uh, we could eat the bread ourselves!” he reached out and broke away a piece to demonstrate the point. They followed it with their gaze as he pulled down his mask and shoved the baked good in his mouth. He swallowed it and smiled at them, wider than he’s used to.

They gave a soft half smile and whispered back tenderly:

“I like your smile.”

The comment caused him to almost choke on his next piece of bread, and his cheeks flushed a deep burgundy he didn’t think was possible.

They sat on a nearby bench, putting the food between them and quietly looking out at the pond as they ate. The bread was gone fairly quickly, but they continued sitting in silence for a while. Anfash fidgeted in his seat, anxiety filling his guts as he gingerly reached out and put his hand on Anpac’s, which was laying still on the bench. His heart sank when he felt the hand slip from under his, but it immediately did a backflip as he felt an arm put around his waist and a pair of lips on his cheek, setting them on fire. He froze up yet again, earning a small chuckle, but what saved him from embarrassment this time was the loud quack of a duck, to which Anpac turned their attention to.

Anfash dared to look now that there was no risk of eye contact, and he found them smiling ear to ear, in their eyes a soft spark of joy and love. The sight filled him with an unfamiliar warmth, though he didn’t hate it. Maybe the ducks weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> god i have too many wips for fics rn 
> 
> i am writing them i promise i am productive i swear
> 
> anyway follow me on twt if u haven't yet i'm @snufkinisgay


End file.
